The Slave of Redemption
by Strawbaby909
Summary: Ludwig committed many sins in his life but at least he could say he didn't believe in slavery. When Ludwig saves a young slave who recalls his name as Feli, he learns that he can reconnect with god little by little by the guided hand of the beautiful person hidden beneath the chains and shackles,the real struggle is keeping Feli safe from the horrors of Constantinople. {Ancient!Au}
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig bought a slave that day.

His older brother had forced him into going to a night bar in Constantinople with him and a couple of his friends. He was reluctant to join at first but his opinion made no difference.

When Gilbert wanted something he got it.

The eastern Roman empire was the last remains of what once was the great Roman empire. The western half fell and all order quickly crumbled, Italians that were once great nobles starved as they lived off what once were great farms. Some people were sold into slavery, some just disappeared without any knowledge of where they went off to.

Here, in the Byzantine empire, the Germans ruled.

They were once known as savages with no order and no real land to live on. Just a bunch of weak little ethnic groups running away from the Huns.

They were the people who took down the invincible Roman Empire.

Ludwig, being a pure-breed German, enjoyed his days in luxury…Or he should be at least.

"Come on, Please come with me! It'll be fun and you haven't gone out and had fun in years!" his brother told him.

"I don't want to go to a bar, I'd rather drink the wine at home" Ludwig scuffed, he was far more powerful than his older brother but the man had a tight hold on his hand that even he couldn't break out of.

"Just relax, drink a few shots, and actually enjoy being around other human beings" Gilbert ordered as they walked into the small looking bar that became wider in the inside.

They sat down at a table and were served plates with meats and other delicacies.

Here came the part Ludwig despised, the slave selling.

It was common at almost every large gathering. The nobles would drag in their best slaves and auction them off.

Ludwig hated slavery, if he said that out loud everyone would just gasp and look at him with wide eyes and mouths. How could he not enjoy owning another human being for his own pleasures?

Gilbert's friends were chatting with the whores of the village, the un-loyal woman who made love for money. Gilbert actually made a deal with one of them as he was walking home. Just saw her standing out there and he ended up having sex with her in the little love room by the street.

He's been searching for the same prostitute since.

Ludwig, being odd as he always was, never had a strong will to mate with a woman.

"Here come the beauties" Gilbert nudged him "They always sell the pretty ones at bars, I hear. You know, little brother, we have money. If you'd like one we could-".

"I don't want a slave" Ludwig muttered angrily.

Gilbert kept to himself after that.

They brought on various woman, beautiful and highly skilled in the art of love-making they said.

Ludwig could hear the obnoxious whistling and comments as each girl came up on stage, bidders yelled and threw money up on stage until they got to the highest price possible and the woman was sold.

Then, a peculiar slave come onto the stage. A skinny little thing with a delicate face however, messy auburn hair and honey colored eyes.

The boy looked like he was near keeling over, his color bone stuck right out of his skin and Ludwig was sure he was wearing girl robes yet they still looked horribly baggy on him.

"This one is a bit frail I know, but look at this beautiful face" the old man on stage said, lifting the boys chin to show his clear face.

No one made a noise.

"Now I know this one requires a different taste, but he really is quite amazing I assure you" the old man stuttered out, trying to get at least one buyer.

Still nothing, now Ludwig grew nervous. He promised himself he wouldn't buy a slave but he knew what happened to those who couldn't get bought.

"Really? No one? This one is very cheap though!" the old man tried once more.

Ludwig stood from his chair and held up the gold coins he was given for alcohol, "I'll give you five a piece for him!".

"Deal! You are a lucky, lucky man!" the man yelled excitedly, motioning Ludwig to come closer. Once he was up near the stage the man promptly pushed the slave off and let him tumble down into Ludwig's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm really sorry" the slave's hoarse voice apologized repeatedly.

"Hey Ludwig! I knew you'd open up!" Gilbert said to him happily, but Ludwig walked right past him tugging on the chain around the slave's neck. "I'm going home" Ludwig muttered.

It was dark now, Ludwig walked back with his first slave and well…Maybe the buy was a useless effort.

The slave looked half dead, shivering in what clothes he had. His skin plastered white, eyes horribly dull.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked again.

"Yes master…" the slave said through chattering teeth.

"Are you sure though? Tell me, when's the last time you ate"

"Two says ago, master"

"What did you get to eat?"

"A quarter a loaf of bread master…".

"Shit, that's all you got?" Ludwig questioned in concern.

"My old master was mad at me so I didn't get my meal and…And then I didn't get bought, so he got mad. Said that he wouldn't keep me anymore…And" the slaves eyes started to flicker.

"Well I'm going to feed you a nice dinner when we get home, Okay?" Ludwig said to him "Can you make it home".

"Yes Master" the slave said quietly, his bare feet red from the hard ground he walked on.

Ludwig made sure to et home quickly so the slave could be some place warm. The poor boy remained standing although he looked like he was about to collapse any second.

"I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" Ludwig asked from where he was in the kitchen area of his house, beginning to bowl up some water over his fire.

"My name? I've been called many things over the years, master" the slave mentioned.

"What were you called before you were sold into slavery…If you can remember" Ludwig made sure to at least be sensitive.

The slave looked onward, "I don't really remember" he admitted "I vaguely recall being called…Feli, I think".

"Then I'll call you Feli, if you'd like" Ludwig said.

"I'm happy with whatever master likes" Feli said humbly.

"Could you um, not call me master. I don't like that, just call me Ludwig"

"S-Sorry Master- I mean Ludwig, I'm sorry!" Felicorrected himself, wavering from his empty stomach and lack of energy.

"Feli, sit down" Ludwig gave his first order. Feli sat down on the hard stone ground leading Ludwig to order him to sit on the soft cushioned couch instead.

Feli fell asleep out of pure exhaustion and finally being comfortable for once. It scared Ludwig at first, knowing he was severely malnourished and un-cared for, but the boy breathed heavily in his sleep. His chest rose up and down significantly, so whenever Ludwig's eyes shifted over he could make sure that Feli was still breathing.

He never pictured himself owning another person, but in the condition Feli was and how it was his last chance to get bought before his previous master was ready to throw him away he felt rather proud of himself being able to save Feli. He was determined to give this slave a good life.

Gilbert came home around twelve, surprisingly he wasn't drunk senseless.

"Welcome home" Ludwig said "Care to set the table for me?".

Gilbert took out their fine china and placed two white plates down on their tiny dinner table, placing forks and spoons beside them.

"Oh, could you put one more down for Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"The slave? He's having dinner with us? Can't you just send him to eat outside or something?" Gilbert mumbled, getting out another plate as ordered none the less.

"His name is Feli, and yes he's having dinner with us. He's ours and we're going to treat him nicely, he's been through a lot" Ludwig said.

"He's a slave, Ludwig. He's not a person" Gilbert tried to tell him, but Ludwig set down his stirring spoon angrily to look him in the eyes.

"There's a reason I've never wanted to buy slaves and that's because they are people just like us and it's wrong. I don't like your treating him like he's some sort of animal!".

"Then why'd you buy him?"

"He was going to die! He hasn't eaten in three days and his master was going to abandon him him if he didn't get bought. I wasn't going to sit around and let that happen, I could at least try to be a good person and god knows I haven't done well in the past" Ludwig said turning back to their dinner to hide the sadness in his face.

"Come on Lud…Don't be hard on yourself, God doesn't hate you" Gilbert told his brother.

"I've sinned in the past, so now I'm going to do something good in return to make up for it, starting with helping Feli get back to health" Ludwig said.

"You didn't mean to-"

"I've sinned, it's all the same. Now I'm going to help a slave become a person again because they were a person to begin with and they deserve so much more. German or Italian, everyone is a human being".

Silence roamed the room until Gilbert let in a deep breath, "Okay, I love you too much to disagree with you. If you feel this is how you can reconnect with god then fine. Where is the kid anyway?".

"On the couch" Ludwig pointed.

"Shit, he was there the whole time?" Gilbert sounded mortified. "Calm down, he's asleep anyway" Ludwig said.

"Kid must _really _be out then" Gilbert stated, inching closer to where the slave slept. "He looks horrible, now that I've got a better look at him. Are you sure he isn't-".

"He's alive, I've checked" Ludwig answered him before he could finish.

"I'm sorry but…He really doesn't look like he's gonna make it, I'm sorry he looks like he could die any second. I guess it's better in his sleep-"

"He's not going to die! He just needs some food in him" Ludwig ended the discussion.

Gilbert attempted at waking the slave but to no avail, he had to resort to shaking the boy's shoulder's roughly to get his eyes to open up. "Dinner's ready, kid" he told him.

"I'm s-sorry" Feli spurted out.

"It's fine, that's my brother Gilbert and he's okay with you falling asleep" Ludwig said "Join us at the table".

"You already made dinner…" Feli stated "Master- I mean, Ludwig, I could have done that. I can cook pretty well".

"I'll keep that in mind, you really don't have to work too hard. Just do little jobs I guess, whatever you're good at" Ludwig told him.

It was scary seeing as Feliciano struggled to lift his own spoon, but once the chowder met his mouth he tired his hardest to get more food in him.

"So Feli, what was life exactly like with your old master" Ludwig asked him as Feli shoveled more food in his mouth.

He took a second to swallow before telling him, "It wasn't too bad, I got two meals a day and even three if I was good. I could do all the house work and such, kinda like a wife. That's why I was useful to a man like him with no lover. But once I slowed down in yard work he got mad at me and stopped feeing me, my only orders were to stay up all night".

"He wouldn't let you eat or sleep as punishment? That's harsh" Gilbert stated.

"He wasn't a bad person, just strict" Feli tried to lift the old man's reputation but it was already settled between the two brothers that he was mis-treated entirely.

"Well, you're free the entire night. In fact, you could assume yourself free here in our house" Ludwig said "I'd say you're a free man but you look like you're ready to keel over and the world out there isn't too nice".

"Really? I'm…Free?" Feli asked.

"Here. You're free here. You have no punishments, your own bed, and three meals a day. As long as you stay with us I can assure you you're safe" Ludwig said.

"But I'm still you're slave"

"Think of it as a servant maybe, I don't want you to be a slave but…Look at yourself, the world could tear you apart" Ludwig said "I know we've just met, but please think of me highly".

"Yes Master- er, Ludwig".

The night ended with Feli eating three whole bowls of chowder and falling asleep in one of Gilbert's shirts for warmth.

For the first time in years, Ludwig retired to bed with an easy conscience.

_"__For the first time in years, god, I finally have a way to redeem myself" _Ludwig thought to himself as he looked at the stone wall ceiling above him, _"I never would have thought It'd be through a slave but…You can find redemption just about anywhere"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes~ I knew Gerita story has come to my mind and I feel pretty confident about this one. I'm not sure if it's going to be slight-Gerita or not but I'll see as I write it down~<em>**

**_This takes place in Constantinople, which is a major city in the Byzantine empire (the eastern Roman empire). _**

**_Once the Western half fell the Germans and remaining people in the East reformed their own little peaceful empire while the Italians on the western half struggled with trying to keep order since the Roman empire was no more. _**

**_This is also before the Ottoman Turks take over so It's mostly ruled by Germans, Hence why Ludwig is rich. _**

**_Ludwig has committed a bad crime by accident that will be revealed later on and he's felt that he hasn't earned the right to be saved by god so when he saw Feli in need he took action with an easy conscience. _**

**_Also, we're going to see just what type of slave Feli REALLY is :) Let's see how Ludwig settles with it. _**

**_Please read, review, favorite, ect. _**

**_I'm excited to be writing a whole new original story and I really hope to please people as well! ^_^ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Ludwig, lad you have to listen to me" his father, eyes looking dark and exhausted. "The Roman empire wasn't going to last long anyway, the Germans, we have to fight to survive and we an't let people like that man rule over us. He's no longer a high Roman Noble, he's no longer a noble even. Do not let him hurt your family's pride". _

_Ludwig's eyes shifted towards the angry man in his expensive robes. _

_"__Don't you dare touch me! You fucking took my house, took my family! You filthy Germans are nothing more than Neanderthals!" the man hissed "You do not just take everything I have without my consent, how dare you! You defy all the morals of our time!". _

_The man managed to grab his father's neck, his fingers piercing into the neck of the blonde man. _

_"__Let go Augustus!"_

_"__I trusted you and you take away everything I have! How dare you!"_

_"__L-Let go already!"_

_The screams passed back and fourth until Ludwig acted without much thought. _

_He saw his father being strangled, he had a weapon in his hand, he acted as any other German would._

_He stabbed the other man in the back of the neck. _

_Blood gushed everywhere, his father threw the other man down onto the floor and wiped the blood off his own face. _

_"__Ludwig, thank you" he said, but as he looked at his son he saw a face of complete guilt as he looked down at his hands which were covered in another man's blood. _

_"__Ludwig…You had no other choice or he would have killed me…" he father tried to coax him, "Son, it's alright". _

_But it wasn't, he killed another man. _

_…_

Ludwig forced himself awake and kept himself awake due to the horrible dream. It had been a long time since he looked back on it in such a way, never the less dreamed about it.

Such a memory hasn't bugged him much for about 10 years.

He rolled to his side to maybe catch a few more minutes of sleep and found himself face to face with the new slave.

Ludwig had to contain a whelp of surprise, what was he even doing there? He made sure to provide Feli his own bed yet there he was laying right next to him.

Caught up in the motion of things, he didn't notice how far off the bed he was and went tumbling down. The loud thump awoke Feli, who peered off the bed to look at him.

"Ludwig, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"It's nothing" Ludwig quickly gathered himself up and brushed back his hair, "Just…What are you doing here? In my bed?".

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Feli was quick to apologize "It's just, I was scared and…i could never really sleep alone so…".

"You were fast asleep when I retired though" Ludwig pointed out.

"I have a lot of nightmares so…I'm just really sorry" Feli hung his head low.

"No, It's fine. Just tell me before you jump into it" Ludwig said "I guess you can sleep with me or Gilbert, if you'd like".

"Really? Thank you!" Feli said thankfully, a small smile appeared on his face. His normal skin color was starting to come back and looked lightly tan, just like an Italian.

Which made sense, due to the accent and being in slavery. It's been such a long time since Ludwig has really actually seen an Italian that he almost assumed they died down to extinction.

Ludwig removed his night shirt to put on a cloth shirt, he turned to Feli to order him to leave the room so he could get changed.

Feli stood there midway from taking his own pants off.

"What are you doing?!" Ludwig yelled with force, visibly making Feli jump.

"D-Do you not want this?" Feli asked him nervously, pulling the baggy clothes back on himself.

"Yes, or no…Yes? I-" Ludwig stuttered in complete confusion, fixing his expression to his usual firm one he said, "I don't want that".

"Please forgive me" Feli said "When my previous masters took their clothes off I was taught that it was a signal that they wanted pleasuring…".

_"__So he's that kind of slave…" _Ludwig thought to himself, no wonder Feli was being auctioned off at a bar.

"Well, you don't need to do that anymore. I'm not into that kind of thing" Ludwig told him "Now, you'll have to continue borrowing Gilbert's clothes because they are the closest to your size. He's probably still asleep but he won't mind if you go in and take something".

"Sure thing…I'll make breakfast too" Feli said as he exited the room quickly. Poor boy would have to get used to things the way they are now, Ludwig couldn't even imagine how slavery was for him.

He supposed that he would take Feli out to the market to purchase him his own clothes to fit his size. He could also learn more about this mysterious boy, maybe find out what kind of person he was before he was sold into slavery.

Feli was defiantly forced to work as hard as he could, but seeing at how the slave was so content with cooking Ludwig assumed that he actually enjoyed it. Sex however was probably an entirely different story with the poor boy.

Gilbert eventually got up, he looked graciously at Feli working away in the kitchen area with the fire already lit with meat cooking on top.

"I think I can actually get used to this kid" Gilbert said "You feeling any better today, Feli? You sure look a lot better".

"Yes sir" Feli said.

"You can call me Gilbert kid, I'm far from your superior trust me" Gilbert chuckled, setting down the table.

Feli, out of instinct, cooked only for both Ludwig and Gilbert. Once Feli set down the food for them they had to divdd up their own meal so Feli could have some.

"You need to eat, I know you've been treated like a slave for many years but please think of yourself as the same of us" Ludwig said to him.

"I'll try my best Ludwig" Feli said with a hint of confidence "I really am thankful".

"I was thinking. We'll go shopping to get some clothes to fit you better, would you feel alright coming out to the bizarre with us?" Ludwig offered.

"I would like that a lot!" Feli said graciously "Do you, um…Pardon me for asking, but do you have any luxuries? Like bathing, perhaps. I feel ashamed to say but I haven't gotten to bathe in years".

"We do, the water would be too cold though. I'll take you to one of the bath houses, me and Gilbert haven't been there in a while so it'll be nice and you do need to get clean" Ludwig answered.

A big smile appeared on Feli's face, he pressed his hands up to his face in embarrassment of his own cheeky smile. "You're too nice, too nice. I haven't been treated in such a way since my brother and grandfather".

"You remember your family then?" Ludwig inquired, wanting to hear more.

"Oh yes I do, I can never forget them. It's just, my name has been changed and thrown around for so many years I can't really remember my given one. I do recall my family calling me Feli though" Feli explained "They were such a nice group of people. I don't quite remember my parents, I think they died when I was little. My grandfather was murdered in the streets and my brother was sold away to a different man, I'm not even sure if he's alive today".

"I'm sorry" Ludwig apologized.

"It's okay, when you're Italian that's just how life works. I'm sure my grandfather and brother would be happy to see me in such a place, I only wish they could join me" Feli said with the lightness of his heart, "Now can we go, please!".

"Sure thing" Ludwig chuckled.

If he learned one thing about Feli besides his family, it was that he was a very excited person when brought out of his shell. Even Gilbert agreed that just spending time with Feli made the whole world seem brighter.

They walked together down town to where all the shops stood.

One man shoved past them roughly, pushing Feli so hard that he nearly lost his footing and was about to tumblr over. Gilbert created a safe distant between fragile Feli and the man.

"You should keep that slave on a chain or you're gonna loose him" the man scuffed rudely.

"How do you know he's a slave?" Gilbert talked back.

"He's Italian, all of them are slave scum" the man said, leaving right after his comment.

Ludwig growled, "The nerve of that man…Come on Feli". He hurried the boy into one of the clothing tents run by a sweet looking dark-skinned woman, she made no testament against an Italian being in her shop so Ludwig decided it was best.

"Everything appears so large on you" Ludwig sighed as he saw Feli pull a cotton shirt over his head. The whole for the neck was so broad it basically slipped off his smaller shoulders.

"Miss, do you have anything a bit smaller?" Ludwig politely asked.

"I think you may have to check the woman's section for the first layer" she added, which made Feli's face red.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a men's toga, you just need smaller fitting clothing" Ludwig assured him "I mean, we've got to keep you warm right. Woman always wear very decorative cotton". He pulled out a maroon cotton shirt that almost resembled one that a royal would wear.

"Try this on" he said as he gave it to Feli, who threw it over his skinny body with ease. The shirt was still baggy but at least it looked a bit more natural on him.

"I like this one" he stated.

Ludwig agreed with him, "I do too". Gilbert picked out a crème colored toga and along with some more cotton and leather-like materials.

Now as promised, the bath house.

They chose to take a warm bath all together in the group pool, they were lucky to be the only ones there.

Feli was nothing like they expected him to be. He splashed around and laughed, just like a child.

"Calm down already and wash your hair" Ludwig told him.

"Alright" Feli replied loudly, dipping his head under and coming back up with wet hair covering his eyes. He pushed it back to mimic the way Ludwig's hair looked graded back.

"I'm you!" He said jokingly, which made Gilbert laugh a lot more than he should have.

"You're funny" Ludwig said in all seriousness, ruining Feli's wet hair and returning it to it's previous from. "Why don't you stop thrashing around and just relax, you're going to use up all your energy".

"No I'm not!" Feli told him but did what he was told none the less. He sat down on the inner edge of the pool and let the water come up to his nose.

"It'b warm" he said through bubbles.

"Come here" Ludwig ordered him, he a wooden brush in his hand with soft bristles.

He brushed it through the Auburn locks that belonged to Feli, there were surprisingly not too many knots and the Italian's hair was soon brushed smooth.

Feli was reluctant to leaving the warm bath but soon joined both brother's in towels.

They hoped to return home easily but instead they found themselves receiving more glares than before. I guess it was strange seeing someone like Feli in such luxurious clothing.

Feli was pushed and shoved around a few times by some daring men, what came after was the worst part. Feli was hit in the head by a pair of shackles, his skin was so thin that it cut immediately upon impact and he bled down his face.

"Hey!" Gilbert shouted out at alarm.

"I'm just helping you out, since it seems you can't even afford to keep that slave in chains" the middle aged man said to them "You're very welcome".

"I despise this empire" Ludwig growled as Gilbert spit on the ground the man once walked on.

"Let's just take the kid home" Gilbert sighed, then he turned to Feli. "Can you stand?".

Feli got back on his feet with no acknowledgement to his wound at all, "Y-Yes".

His walk was very wavy, for god's sakes the boy could have died of various causes yesterday and just as he was starting to feel better some man just has to throw chains at his face.

"Maybe he should wear chains outside our home" Gilbert suggested "Just to keep him safe".

"It's not fair" Ludwig talked back.

"I know it isn't, but people won't stop pestering about it if we don't. What if we can't always be with him, who knows if someone will just snatch him up!"

"So what? You want us to put a dog tag on him?"

"If you really want to keep him safe you should just chain him up outside the house! He trust us now, he knows we're not going to hurt him even if he's in shackles. Right Feli?".

Feli listened to the whole conversation but still had no idea how to add his input in, his shy secluded self was returning just at the discussion on wether to chain him or not.

"It's making him uncomfortable" Ludwig snapped at Gilbert.

"He could die Ludwig, I know you don't want that. If we don't get that wound covered up now he'll bleed to death. Imagine a kind of injury like this happening every time he walks outside!" Gilbert said, roughly grabbing Feli's arm to keep him by his side.

"I'll stay by his side the entire time! I'm bigger than all those idiots, I can watch over him! He doesn't have to be treated like a slave anymore"

"You humor me, Ludwig! Don't let being bigger than me make you hot headed. There are fierce people out there and wether you like it or not Feli is in danger"

"I don't-!"

"I'll do whatever you want just stop arguing!" Feli screamed out in frustration, he walked ahead of both of them, tipping over right a bit but managed to keep himself upright. It was an unconscious decision to keep fights on a minimal level for Feli.

They were silent the rest of the walk back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been thinking, Ludwig…" Gilbert said as he stroked through the strands of Feli's hair. The boy was bandaged carefully and fast asleep in the arms of the older man. "Don't you think it'd be better if…He weren't here".

"Explain" Ludwig urged him.

"What if we transferred him to the Kingdom of Ostrogoths, with people who are more like him" Gilbert suggested.

"You are an idiot. Do you know how many people there get sold to the Byzantine empire? Sure, we could return him to where Rome once stood but would good would that do? He'll either starve, freeze, or just get thrown back into the same damn cycle again" Ludwig said.

"Yeah…You have a point" Gilbert sighed, his gaze returned to Feli in his arms. "This is dumb, I never expected he'd grow on me so much in just a day. What did you see in him when you bought him?".

"I saw a person in need who wasn't getting any help" Ludwig said "I really don't know what came over me, it just happened. I felt like I need to help him".

"It's going to be tough to take care of him but…I'll admit it, once he comes out of his shell he can be very entertaining" Gilbert smiled, "Well, he's going to retire for the night now".

He picked up Feli and trudged away steadily.

Gilbert had always been a weak child, even when Ludwig was around he found he could do a lot more than his older brother. Now he was carrying another person (Although he was dangerously light).

Ludwig decided to leave for bed himself, the days events still remained at the back of his mind.

The chaining, the racism of their time, and then the dream came back…

…

_"__I've got two grandsons to take care of, one is 9 and one is only 6. Do whatever you want to me now, just at least allow me to care for them" he remembered hearing the man known as Augustus argue with his father. "You know damn well their parents are dead, you know damn well I'm all they have and you're just going to take everything anyway. What happened to being friends?". _

_"__The days of fighting off the Huns are over and you Romans treated us unfairly. I don't see why I should ever look at you as a companion". _

_"__I saved you from getting your head chopped off! I snuck you into my father's place, I slept with you in the barn and I treated your wounds". _

_"__That's all in the past Augustus! Grow up, the Roman empire is nothing anymore. The western half is gone, the east has grown it's own independence as Germans! You have no rights anymore, I can do whatever the hell I want!"_

_"__Father…" Ludwig called out to his father, frightened by the yelling emitting off the walls. _

_"__Ludwig" his father turned to face him, long blonde locks snapped through the air as his head turned quickly. He walked over to him and leaned over, putting his hands on his shoulders. _

_"__Ludwig, lad you have to listen to me" his father spoke through exhausted eyes " The Roman empire wasn't going to last long anyway…" _

His dream ended with that one familiar sentence…

…

Ah, yes that dream again. It was strange how it haunted Ludwig in such a way.

It was the same memory except in different parts, but they all equaled together.

Ludwig vaguely remembered Augustus. Apparently he had been a childhood friend of his father when the Huns first started chasing out German tribes.

He heard from his brother (who was older by many years) that his father was nearly killed in a raid when he was only around 8 years old. He escaped by just a few strands of his long hair.

Father stumbled into the territory of a young Augustus. The boy who was 12 at the time found him and made a house for him in the barn, father was too scared to sleep alone so Augustus would stay with him.

The german troops and Roman soldiers teamed up to rid the merciless Asian tribe from their area and succeeded. Except now, The germans had no place to stay except Rome and they weren't very welcoming anymore.

It was strange, Ludwig never really understood why they would ruin such a friendship over something so stupid like war.

But his father wasn't the most emotional person out there and Ludwig had to admit some of that rubbed off on him too.

The blonde turned over to find Feli, yet again, asleep in his bed.

"Why do you keep doing this" Ludwig mumbled sleepily but still pulled the covers over Feli to keep him warm.

Things were starting to add up strangely. It was a bit ironic that the moment Feli moved into their house he started having dreams of the day he first killed a man.

Then things started to add up.

Feli once lived with his grandfather and brother.

Augustus was a grandfather for his daughter gave birth to two boys and died from illness and infection after, apparently the father left without wanting to care for the children.

Augustus had two children, both boys.

It was sickening…He knew he killed a person with feelings, a mind, and a family long ago but if Feli was some how tied into it…Well, then it'd be too much.

Ludwig would have to ask eventually.

It was still dark out which meant that he don't sleep for too long, he felt too anxious to drift off again however. He trudged out to the living area sleepily. He lit a small fire so he could read one of his books.

Germans didn't have a habit of documenting their history but other civilizations loved to write the events of their time.

From Roman times to Byzantine, they had written thousands of books. Ludwig hopped he could find more about the fall of the empire, if there was any real reason for his father to hate such people so much that he despised a man who was once his greatest companion.

Ludwig was very lucky he purchased one in latin, the print was hand written wonderfully and easy top read.

He was shocked to see how many brawls have been documented, since the 3rd century BC.

For precisely 483 years the Germans and Romans have been at each others throats.

His father was a man who rarely forgave and forgot, he felt a bit of grief that his old man had to die hating so many others.

"Ludwig?" a sleepy voice called out to him. Feli walked right next to him with sleepy eyes and un-orderly hair.

"You're up, I see you've snuck in my bed again even though you were dead to the world only hours ago" Ludwig stated.

"Had another bad dream, I like your bed a lot. Besides, I woke up as soon as you left" Feli answered.

"You can have my bed"

"No, I like being with you…" Feli told him but then trailed off nervously, "You make me feel really safe, I haven't been able to sleep that well for a long time but with you I feel…Protected".

Ludwig didn't answer immediately due to sheer awkwardness on his own part, no one has ever talked to him that way. No one ever said anything that nice besides his brother's small comments about how muscular he was.

"I-I'm sorry!" Feli apologized.

"No, it's alright. I'm flattered" Ludwig finally responded.

"Do you want to come back to bed?"

"No thank you"

"Okay" Feli said, sitting down next to Ludwig and looking over his shoulder "What are you reading?".

"Documented history of every Germanic and Roman quarrel" Ludwig said.

"There aren't any Romans anymore so why would you be worrying about that?" Feli asked him.

"It's not that I'm worried, I know there's no harm to us. I was just thinking about my father" Ludwig said "A long time ago he got in a fight with a friend of his who was Roman, and my father really hated him, it was sad".

"It is sad, I don't really remember much of that time but I remember my grandfather was very well acquainted with Germans" Feli said "I think he was friends with a few, maybe…".

"You don't say…" Ludwig replied, fear ripping apart in his insides as he let Feli continue.

"Around the time when the Roman empire fell, my grandfather, brother, and I worked really hard to keep our home but it was no use. Some people came in and raided everything, Grandfather was furious and stormed off that night and didn't come home. My brother told me he died".

"Do you know how?"

"I think…A bar fight maybe" Feli said.

_"__God…I had joined my father in the bar that day" _Ludwig said frantically in his head _"There's still a chance it could_

It was hopeless at that point. He already started to pin point things together and those bright eyes of Feli's were starting to look dangerously familiar to the man he stabbed.

"What was his name?"

"Ludwig, if I can barley remember my own name then what makes you think I can remember his?" Feli laughed, "I um…Think he was named after a Roman emperor…Can't remember which one".

"Don't hurt yourself trying to remember things" Ludwig advised him "I don't think I can fall asleep again so would you like to read with me?".

"Yes please!" Feli graciously answered "I never learned how to read though…".

"That's alright, I'll read it to you" Ludwig told him, pulling out one of his brothers non-fictional books that would be more enjoyable for Feli. "I'll have to teach you sometime".

"You would?" Feli's eyes sparkled happily "I've always wanted to read and write".

"I'll start by reading it to you, we'll do Latin because it's universal and it comes from your roots" Ludwig said as he opened the book, "Have you heard of the Iliad? It's an epic poem about the Trojan war set in Greece".

Ludwig read for a while and kept reading even while Feli began to drift off, even well after the boy was asleep Ludwig continued to read out-loud to himself.

Eventually he closed the book and let out a hefty sigh, his eyes glanced to the person who slept against his shoulder. He couldn't blame Feli for drifting off so easily, sleep was needed to keep healthy and if he was telling the truth about not being able to sleep peacefully for a long time then no wonder he slept so soundly now.

He pulled out his book on documented Roman emperors, wether he wanted to learn of not he needed to figure out if he really did kill Feli's grandfather.

He needed to know if he was the reason Feli dealt with years of slavery and living in what felt like hell.

Because then he'd have to go to church, get down on his knees, and let everything out for the first time since that day happened.

He would tell Feli the truth, whether Feli would leave him or stay would be god's choice.

God is the one controlling his fate now, all he had to do is unravel it all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So btw, in this day and age everyone was very religious and wished to be connected to god. Ludwig is very catholic X,D so sorry if this sounds very religious but people in that time would think a lot about where they would end up when they died, Ludwig just wants to make sure god still loves him after he sinned and he wants to protect Feli, not to only make up for what he did but because he cares deeply for Feli and believes god lead them together. <em>**

**_SO YEAH~! See you next update and thank you everyone!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig woke up again to the morning sun seeping into his house, he was normally a light sleeper but he managed to sleep through the sounds of the kitchen wing made by his brother and Feli.

"Good morning Ludwig!" Feli greeted him as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Ludwig said, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.

"Feli told me you read to him last night. What were you doing up reading for?" Gilbert asked from where he stood.

"Just…Wanted to figure out more about when the Roman empire once stood" Ludwig said "Since, we were so young when it had just fallen".

"Thinking about father again then?" Gilbert confirmed, Ludwig gave him a silent nod.

"I wouldn't get too upset about our old man. He choose how he wanted to live and how he wanted to die, and don't you go thinking about that day again" Gilbert ordered him, he was the older brother after all. He knew just how much the sin he committed weighed on his brother's shoulders.

"What happened?" Feli asked.

Before Ludwig could even change the topic, Gilbert answered him without much thought. "When Ludwig was little our father took him to a bar and-".

"Gilbert, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Father got in a fight with a childhood friend of his-"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig sat up and roughly shoved Gilbert as a warning to stop talking. Feli however looked upon them with wide curious eyes.

"Ludwig, It's okay. Just let him tell me, I won't think of you any less" Feli said.

"Ludwig killed a man" Gilbert finally finished.

Ludwig was secretly happy Gilbert hadn't mentioned the man's name in fear that it would ring a bell to Feli that it could possibly be his grandfather.

"Oh Ludwig…" Feli said sadly, pulling the other man into a hug. "We all do things we regret and you were undoubtedly thinking under pressure. Have you tried going to church? Maybe it will make you feel better if you got an indulgence".

An indulgence was a pardon, a signed form that forgave oneself for committing a sin. Ludwig never thought of himself receiving one.

Maybe once the day was done and he let go of the burden he was holding it would be good for him.

"That actually sounds like a good idea…It's been haunting me for the past few days and I would like to be in the house of god and ask for forgiveness" Ludwig said "I…Haven't been to church in a long time unfortunately. I do belong to the church here".

"Can I come then!" Feli said "I'll wear my chain so people won't yell at us anymore".

"Yes Feli" Ludwig allowed him and the smaller boy ran off excitedly. It has probably been a long time since Feli has been to church as well.

It was settled then that they would join the mass at church that day. The pope there spoke in native latin and Ludwig read along with his bible.

It felt refreshing, being in church after so long with many others.

In front of the cross was where people would admit to the pope for pardons. A few were ahead of them and Ludwig almost felt like walking away but Feli kept him in line.

"Oh, It's rather unique seeing a slave here" The pope noted after laying eyes on Feliciano, "You must be a very kind master to allow him to come along".

"Well yes, in fact this slave is more of a friend than slave overall" Ludwig admitted "Owning him and treating him the way he deserves was my own way of doing something right. You see, I have a lot I regret…".

"Tell me child, but first…Tell god" The pope mentioned to the great cross standing before the stained glass windows.

Then Ludwig closed his eyes, and thought long and hard. About the men who had absolutely everything taken away from him after a long struggle of living without the roman empire.

How he was concerned for his little grandsons who had nothing as well.

How out of instinct, which would be greatly looked upon due to the morals of his time, stabbed the man after assaulting his father who was all to blame in his own way.

And he thought of Feliciano, and how the moment he came into his life things became better and worse.

Then he turned to the pope, "When I was little I killed a man. I did it out of pure instinct, I saw him attack my father and I stabbed him in the back of the neck. I always felt what I did was wrong and I am correct, my father deserved all the anger towards him but…He was my father" Ludwig explained "It was wrong, what I did. Killing that man affected more than I could have imagined. So I would love if you could free me of the burden if just in the slightest, I know I have to make things right my own way".

"How old?"

"8 years, your holiness"

"Oh my poor boy" the old man rested his wrinkly hand against Ludwig's shoulder, "That's such a tender age to think so radically. You handled it so maturely, you are pardoned".

Ludwig received the indulgence, he took one look at it yet still felt no weight lifted from his shoulders. He lead Feli out of the room by gently dragging him by his shoulder.

Leading him outside, he let out a deep breath. "I have something to admit to you".

"What is it?" Feli asked.

"The man I killed, his name Augustus Vargas" Ludwig said "Now first before I continue, does that sound familiar to you in anyway".

"Uh…" Feli's voice grew tiny and confused "It…It does sort of…"

"Feli, the man was formally Roman and met my father while the German tribes and the Romans still got along. He said he had two grandsons, he was mad at my father for taking away his home and attacked him and I stabbed him out of complete instinct…His face has been burned to the back of my head".

Ludwig reached his hand over to gentle caress Feliciano's wavy red hair, "I remember he did resemble a bit of you".

"You're not saying…" Feli gasped out "No, it _can't _be".

"Feli-"

"Ludwig, I-I'm not mad I'm just…My grandfather…My surname…That sounds familiar but I can't" Feli tried to voice out, his expression gre heavily stressed. "You couldn't have killed him, not my family, it had to be someone else or…Vargas…Vargas".

"Feli, calm down" Ludwig tried to hold the now pacing Italian still, "I just felt like I had to confront you about it. Don't strain yourself from trying to remember things".

"B-B-But I want to…I do remember but…It's…It's muffled, the memory is stained like glass but it's still there" Feli said, he wrapped his thin hands around his head in stress.

"I want to remember" Feli whined out painfully.

"Just don't hurt yourself, alright? It's not your fault you don't remember" Ludwig told him.

"He was…A gentle looking man, Always had a little hair under his chin but never let it grow into a beard" Feli began to recite.

"Feli-"

"H-H-He was named after a roman emperor…A caesar" Feli began to stutter, his eyes fluttered almost violently. "Ju- No…Augustus…Augustus".

"Feli" Ludwig tried once more to get a response, but the boy appeared to be in a strange state of mind. One in which he was using absolutely every power in his body to recall his lost memories.

"Augustus…V-Vargas" he last words came out faint and he knees collapsed and he promptly fell over limp in a dead faint.

Ludwig's reaction was both fast and protective, he caught Feliciano and held his head up so it wouldn't hit the ground.

Feli's consciousness returned just a few seconds later while Ludwig was trying to gather his body up in his arms. Feli's arm shot up and grabbed onto Ludwig, he breathed heavily as if he had just been under water.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, Feli was too confused to respond.

Ludwig cupped Feli's face in his hands to help him focus on him and only him, "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Y-Yes" Feli said "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened".

"You stressed yourself out too much, Don't do that it's unhealthy and falling unconscious like that is undignified" Ludwig lectured for Feli's sake, "I am truly sorry the man I killed was your grandfather though. If only I had known what a wonderful grandchild he had and how I would ruin his life in the long run".

"You really didn't ruin my life, Ludwig. There was no way you could have known and I would have been sold into slavery eventually" Feli said as he stood up with the support of Ludwig "If anything, you've made things a little better. Buying me and such".

"But you're not with you family"

"You're more important than my family right now" Feli told him "I mean, I don't even know if they're alive. You and your brother are all I have".

"If you put it that way…" Ludwig mumbled.

"Don't think anything of this if you don't like it but…" Feli trailed off as he reached up on his tippy toes and touched down his hands on Ludwig's shoulders, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You mean a lot to me, I'd even say I care for you greatly".

Ludwig was conflicted, knowing that Feli's health was more important than his emotions, he grabbed Feli's hand. "Let's head back home, I think you need rest".

The walk was silent, they held hands though. They were both confused wether they had romantic or platonic feelings, Ludwig being the confused and flustered man he was and Feli questioning his authority and social status next to Ludwig.

The feelings were defiantly there, clear as day.

"I'm glad you don't hate me" Ludwig said out loud "I thought if I told you then you would run away and leave me forever".

"You're silly, Ludwig. I'd have no where to go" Feli told him.

"I also have no will to leave".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about late update X'D I got busy and had writers block.<em>**

**_But~ Today is my birthday and I really felt a chapter should be out ^_^ I also found the perfect story image. _**

**_So here we go, Ludwig and Feli know they care for each other. _**

**_Ludwig definitely killed his grandfather. _**

**_Feli remembers his grandfather's face and their surname. _**

**_What more will happen? Let's find out next update! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Afterwards, Feli seemed to remain in a strange trance like state. Ever since he was able to recall his family, he seemed to be forcing himself to dig deeper into his muffled memory for anything else.

It was obviously causing a great deal of pain to his head, he cringed in small doses. His eyebrows clenched together.

"Feli, did I not tell you to rest" Ludwig pointed out.

"I recalled years worth of memories that I haven't been able to remember for years, I want to remember my full name" Feli told him.

"Maybe it will come to you in a dream".

"I refuse to sleep, not yet at least" Feli told him.

"It'll come to you eventually" Ludwig said, taking a seat on the couch next to him "What if I were to…Take you to the kingdom of Ostrogoths?".

Both Feli and Gilbert looked up, Gilbert looking more surprised than the boy in question.

"The Western Roman empire?" Feli questioned, honey-colored eyes widened in curiosity and astonishment.

"That's where you recall living, correct? In Rome with your family, I don't mind taking you there to jog some memories. It's the least I can do after what I did to Augustus, and besides, I want to make you happy" Ludwig said "I feel like god showed you to me for a reason".

"But we're in Constantinople, we'll have to go right past the ottoman empire and then through the Mediterranean sea!" Feli said.

"We've got money, have you not been living in our house?" Ludwig chuckled, motioning his hand to how luxurious their house is for a pair of German nobles.

"I would really love to go there…With you" Feli corrected his sentence, "I want to go with you and Gilbert, I don't want to be alone".

"Of course" Ludwig assured him "Get packed up with as much as you have, I'll schedule a boat for tomorrow and a carriage for this evening".

Feli rushed off to do what he was ordered to do, leaving Ludwig with his very confused older brother.

"What made you change your mind?" Gilbert questioned him "I thought you said it'd be a useless effort, that Feli would just die over there or get sold back into slavery".

"I changed my mind because…When I went to get my indulgence, it made me think" Ludwig tried to explain "I think god wants me to help him, to help him live a better life but more importantly to remember who he is. His family used to live in Rome, so I'm taking him there".

"What's going to happen afterwards. The kid remembers who he is and then what?"

"We'll stay with him, and help him through whatever blocks his way" Ludwig told him "Stay with him so he sleeps at night, and provide him shelter and food and help him find his place in the world".

"Why dod you feel so inclined to helping the kid? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just…Do you really believe this kid was sent to you?" Gilbert asked.

"He remembers his surname is Vargas" Ludwig replied with just one simple comment.

Gilbert's eyes lit up with realization, he covered hi mouth and leaned forward as if he were about to get sick.

"Holy shit…" he muttered "This has to be a cruel trick".

"God is letting me make up for what I did, that and to make sure we fix what our father did" Ludwig said to his brother, "God works in mysterious ways".

"That kid, you're right, he's special" Gilbert agreed with him "And to think, I thought he was just another slave. It's a shame how society works".

"I've tried telling you that for years" Ludwig gave a playful laugh "And now you take me seriously?".

"I've always understood you, Ludwig. We were like two of the same person when father was alive. It's just when he died and I had to be in charge, things just ended up differently…".

Ah yes, when Ludwig was still a young boy and their father had died of fever, Gilbert had to run the house and care for the both of them.

He grew very depressed that first year, when he could no longer act like a little boy anymore (Though he was no longer little to begin with).

He would spend long nights out drinking, and then one time he met up with that prostitute and came home after dark with hickies all over his neck grasping onto a sensed scarf.

"She's the one! I'm gon'a find her and marry her!" he chanted out loud, that night Ludwig couldn't even tell if he was actually drunk or picked up some strange disease from those filthy woman.

He did so good afterwards but he never really was the same, after meeting Feli and finding out his connection to that day, well…That surely sparked a change in him.

"Ludwig!' Feli called out to them, he poked his face out from where he stood outside the living room "I packed what I have and I packed a few robes for you and Gilbert. Can I stuff food in?".

"Feli, I'm sure we won't run out of food" Ludwig tried to calm the other's anxieties.

"But what if we do! I just want to be safe" Feli whined "What if we don't actually have enough money for food once we get to the boarder, we'll-".

"Fine, fine you can pack food. But only ones from the ground and trees, we'll be taking no meat with us" Ludwig ordered.

"Yes, alright Ludwig!" Feli dashed into the kitchen, reaching on his tippy toes to get his hands around the cabinet handle.

He loaded the clothes and food into the luggage sashes, sashes being the blankets they would use when it was time to sleep.

Feli struggled a bit with carrying the extra food he added onto his own weight and Ludwig couldn't help but to silently help him out. He slid some of the apples into his own pack to let loose on the weight.

Feli practically skipped excitedly, it was probably years since he's been in his native land.

Ludwig could only hope that there would be no issues along the way. They went to where you could rent horse and carriages.

He slid the man a pile of gold and silver coins, "We need to be taken to the Mediterranean sea on the boarder of Constantinople and Athens" he said.

"Sure thing" Them an said, shoving his earnings into the open pockets of his robe, "Have a nice travel".

"Alright, we're ready to go" Ludwig said to his little friend and brother. Gilbert already threw his stuff into the maroon colored carriage while Feli stopped to pet the horses.

"Feli, get in here" Ludwig ordered him, gently grabbing the smaller boy's arm.

"But Ludwig, they're going to drag us in the heavy carriage all the way to the edge of the sea! I want to give them love, and feed them" Feli said, holding up an apple he packed for himself that was eaten to the core, obviously by the horses.

"Feli, that was your food"

"The horses need food too!"

"We can feed them tomorrow morning, right now you've got to hold onto what you have incase you get starved" Ludwig said as he guided him gently into the carriage.

Ludwig hoped the Italian would fall asleep easily during the ride, but it seems his days of exhaustion were over.

"Look! I can see the moon! It's so bright and big!" Feli pointed outward, basically leaning out of the carriage, Gilbert had a tight hold on the back of his shirt and was ready to pull Feli in any moment.

"Feli you should lay down, it's after midnight now" Ludwig advised him.

"I can't, everything is so exciting" he giggled happily "It makes my heart bounce right in my chest!".

"Come lay down next to me, you really need to retire for the night" Ludwig said, patting his lap. Feli crawled over at sat right next to him, thigh touching thigh.

"Remember how you said you'd teach me how to read, could we do that soon?" Feli asked.

"Yes, but not know. There's no space to light a candle" Ludwig said "You really need to relax".

"You keep saying that" Feli pointed out "I will if you…Tell me a story. I don't want it to be made up though, I want you to tell me about my grandfather and your father when they still got along…That would be nice".

"My brother probably remembers more about father and Augustus more than me, I was too young then" Ludwig said.

"I can tell you about our old man" Gilbert offered "He met Augustus when the huns started to invade both Roman and German territory".

The rest played out like a motion picture, the image of their dead father being a small boy orphaned from the huns beheading all of his family, and running as fast as he could to get away from the horde…

_The boy stumbled into the open enclosure of a random families property, the side of his face was bleeding profoundly, at least the man who chased him managed to miss his neck. _

_He suddenly grew too dizzy to stand and collapsed on the ground near the barn, he laid there for a good long time, in between conscious and unconscious. _

_Until a boy just a few years older than him turned him over. _

_Half-closed slits opened to the blurry picture of a tan and noble Roman boy. _

_"__Where you chased down here by the hoard?" he asked. _

_The boy was too gone to even answer. _

_The Roman glanced back to his house quickly, then back to him. "I'll be right back" he whispered. _

_Moments alter he came back with a bucket of water and some cloth. He drenched it in the bucket and began to while the blood off the boys face then held it in place stop the bleeding. _

_He was a strong boy, defiantly Roman, he picked up the other and the bucket of water with only his two hands and brought him into the barn where their live stock lived. _

_The Germanic boy was laid down on the hay and covered up with a quilt,. Though hale-conscious, he could feel the Roman boy petting his hair in a form of comfort, obviously not sure if he'd die from the injury or not. _

_"__My name is Augustus" the Roman boy said softly "I'm sorry I can't bring you in my home, my father doesn't allow visitors. But I'll take care of you here. Can you tell me your name?" _

_The boy was too muddled to answer, Augustus only smiled. "That's alright, you can tell me another time". _

_The boy didn't sleep easy that night, his open wound plagued him with a dangerous fever, throughout the night the animals could hear him whining. _

_Augustus felt guilty enough to come back, seeing him in such a state, he spent the night in the barn instead of in his warm home. _

_The boy thankfully survived the night and woke fever-free and in comfort. _

_"__Good morning, is it?" Augustus smiled down on him. _

_"__Scheune?…Or, Barn. Why am I with animals?" he asked, still a bit confused. Then he shot up, gasping for air as if he were choked, and backed away from the other barn. _

_"__D-Do not kill me! Do not-!"_

_"__You're not going to be live stock, I promise" Augustus said in all seriousness, though he was laughing, "I found you outside my house, injured, you also broke out in fever last night so I stayed with you to keep the cloth drenched. Now you look like you're alright". _

_His eyes scanned Augustus, then he quickly picked himself up and sat politely criss-crossed. _

_"__Do you remember me telling you my name?" Augustus asked. _

_The German looked sadly confused, "…No". _

_"__Well, I'm Augustus" he said, holding out his hand. "Can you tell me yours". _

_After a quick second of thought, he grasped the hand and shook it. _

_"__I am Alaric"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this took so long! I sadly got in a bit of a writers block and I was hung up on school work X_X but here we go~ What I'm aiming for is a story building off of the story that Augustus and Alaric built together, except the one with Ludwig, Feli, and Gilbert will be more successful with a happy ending. <em>**

**_They'll have to look back on Augustus and Alaric to form their own story and do it right :) _**

**_Until next update~_**


	6. Chapter 6

They were at the end of the byzantine border by the next morning, when the sun had just started to rise.

After Gilbert's little story of their father, the carriage slept peacefully. Feli nestled against his right arm, Gilbert against the wall of the carriage with his head just barley dipping forward.

Ludwig always rose when the sun did, because there was always a reason for him to be awake, even if he was prosperous in Constantinople. Now has he implored his journey to take Feli to his native land he discovered there actually wasn't as much stress there as he thought.

"Feli…" Ludwig said softly to his friend "It's time to wake up".

Feli pushed himself off of Ludwig and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Gilbert, wake up" Ludwig poked at Gilbert's leg.

"How close are we now?" Feli asked with a yawn.

"We're very close, we should be at the docks very soon" Ludwig said "Take this time to eat something".

Feli ate a small apple and held onto two ripe red ones, "These are for the horses" he said.

Of course he saved the best apples for a bunch of animals over himself.

"Well wasn't that a great bed time story last night" Gilbert recited "I think I had a dream with our old man in it, It was strange…It felt like looking back at a memory".

"A story like that would make anyone nostalgic" Ludwig told him.

"I wish I could have dreams like that" Feli mused as he tried to stand while the carriage was still moving, only to have him tumblr over into the protective arms of the two brothers. "I don't have dreams with my family in it because it just sort of…Left my memory. It was nice hearing about my grandfather last night, he sounded like a good person…I was worried he wouldn't be".

"You know Feli…Everyone is a good person at some point in their life, but sometimes it does go wrong" Ludwig told him "I can't justify what I did was right or what my father did was right, I also can't judge your grandfather off my father's opinion but…If you find out things you weren't meant to know, I don't want your opinion of him to ever change. He gave life to the people who gave you life, he'll still be a good person in some way".

"I know Ludwig, I understand. Everyone has to have committed a sin sometimes in their life, wether extreme or not" Feli explained "I'm not afraid of any detail my life may hold, I just want to know the truth".

It was an agreement, made unconsciously by the two of them. Feli was given the chance to rediscover who he was at the price of maybe finding out what he might not want to hear. Ludwig wanted to protect him at all costs, but the truth was something no human could hide from.

The carriage turned to a halt and Feli excitedly jumped out of the back. Ludwig almost jumped out to chase after him until he realized he was only eager to feed the horses.

"Thank you again sir, we slept easily" Ludwig said, handing the man handling the horses an extra tip.

"The boat to the kingdom of Ostrogoths is the the fourth one to the right" the man said "Be careful out on the sea, the Turks aren't too friendly, the odds of you running into them are very slim though".

"Thank you" Ludwig said, trying to make his leave.

"Also, one more thing" the man pulled him over "You're from Constantinople, right? In Byzantine. Emperor Justinian I has been planning on taking over territory soon. You wouldn't be a missionary, would you?".

"What? He's what?" Ludwig pulled him over in question.

"There hasn't been much talk about it but I have to ask! I don't want to send someone over with intentions of taking over. There's nothing against it thought, but just take your own boat" the man shouted in panic.

"I don't have any intention of taking over their kingdom" Ludwig whispered hoarsely, not wanting anyone else to hear, "I just don't understand why".

"They are the western half of the roman empire, Byzantine, though flourished as they are wish to reunite the roman empire. The poor kingdom is filled with nothing but poor Italians, conquering huns, and some Germans who decided to stay" the man said "I'd say it'd probably be better to merge the two kingdoms instead of letting that poor king take care of everything".

"Uh, thank you again sir…I'll be going" Ludwig said simply as he turned back, his face turned noticeably pale and even sickly.

Feli attempted to ask him what was wrong but Ludwig pulled him along to the ship.

It would be fine, wouldn't it?

Feli was safe with them, Feli wouldn't be attacked or killed in such a raid if he was with them.

But Feli wouldn't like the idea of his home land being taken over, people getting taken over…

Feli should never know.

"I've never been on a ship, maybe once I think" Feli sang out "I don't remember it though". He carried his pack of stuff in and let his eyes gaze around the vassal.

"You think you've been on one?" Gilbert asked him playfully.

"I think, maybe when I was first sold into slavery" Feli said, not a hint of sorrow in his voice as he recited his memories, "I was in the bottom of the ship so I never got to see much of the top! Look at all the water!".

Ludwig loved seeing Feli happy, it was a nice warm feeling in his usually cold heart. He had learned only hatred from living with his father and only suppose feeling for lust from his brother.

Feli showed him happiness in the littlest things.

Yes, they would all be alright in the Ostrogoth Kingdom, back where Rome once stood. In a way, Ludwig was going home too before he and his family fell apart as they moved to the main city of Constantinople near the Ottoman Turk territory.

His only memory was of killing Augustus back in Rome.

But with Feli and his brother, he would make so much more.


	7. Chapter 7

The boat ride was tough on Feli, turns out he completely forgot how sick being out on sea made him.

Ludwig distracted his upset stomach by fulfilling his promise in teaching Feli to read and write.

He started with latin because it was closer to Feli's roots, if he would live happily in the Ostrogoth kingdom than he should be able to speak clearer latin to others.

"T-Tell…M-Me, O muse, of the…" Feli stopped as his had trouble figuring out the next word.

"Man" Ludwig filled him in

"Of the man of many…D-D…"

"Devices"

"Devices, who wandered full many ways after he sacked the sacred citadel of Troy" Feli finished the first line of the Odyssey.

"You're getting better, you only missed two words! That's much better" Ludwig complimented him.

Just seeing the smile on Feli's face was a reward itself.

Gilbert slept restlessly on the side of the ship as they swayed back and forth in their bunk. He squinted his eyes further shut to show his sleep was very disturbed, however he didn't wake up.

"Can we take a break from reading, my head is starting to hurt" Feli admitted. They closed the book and knelt further down beside their cot.

"Do you think my brother's still alive? The possibility of it is slim but…I want to believe he is still out there" Feli mused.

"I'm sure he is, and if he isn't you always have family here between us" Ludwig told him.

"Can I ask a strange question?" Feli spoke in a soft voice.

"Let it loose"

"Was my grandfather and your father lovers?"

"I don't believe so" Ludwig said "Gilbert recalls my mother and your grandfather obviously had grandchildren. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want wants between us to be…Incest, it's forbidden by god" Feli said.

Wait, why would he bring up incest.

"Why are you worrying yourself about that?" Ludwig asked, his question was answered with a kiss from Feli's soft lips.

"I think of you as my soul parter, Ludwig" he whispered "I may be silly, but it feels like fate…The turn of events that caused us to meet. I had this undyingly embarrassing interest in you, I was confused…With your connection with my grandfather and all, I wasn't sure he would like that I fell for the man who killed him with his own hands but…".

"Just so you know Feli, I've never had any love for woman. So…"

"You're pulling my leg! You don't have any attraction to woman?"

"Not really, my brother thought I was interested in men but I still wasn't sure…Then I met you" Ludwig shyly smiled, his robust looking features looked ridiculous along with the amount of red painted on his cheeks.

"Maybe we're both into men…" Feli suggested, leaning closer to Ludwig so their noses touched.

Ludwig felt something he never felt before, an attraction. A desire to love someone.

Unconsciously, he reached to caress the back of Feli's leg and he squeaked in panic.

"I'm s-sorry!" He apologized loudly, waking Gilbert.

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have-"

"I-It's my fault, b-but it brings back some very bad memories I-I…" fell began to shake, he stood up and wrapped his arms around himself as if to shield himself from Ludwig. "I should go…".

He left the room quickly, and then Ludwig remembered.

Feli was a sex slave. Abused and forced to unwillingly make love to his abusive masters. Ludwig couldn't imagine how many devilish people have laid their hands on Feli's soft skin, forcing him to do such a natural ritual on someone who felt nothing out of it.

He shouldn't have pulled such a move on the fragile boy, Ludwig quickly rushed out to make things right.

"Feli!?" he yelled out as he reached the upper deck of the boat. The reason behind why it was so wobbly was because there was a storm out at sea.

The sky was a dark black, thunder pounded in the distance causing waves to crash up against the boat so high that it through water over the deck.

"Feli!" he called out again.

"Ludwig, don't panic. I just need time to calm myself down" came the voice of the tiny Italian. He was hanging onto the side of the boat to keep himself steady, dangerously close to the edge.

"Don't blame yourself, okay? You were damaged and I forgot that making love would be sensitive for you" Ludwig called out to him, pushing against the force of the wind to walk up to him, "We'll take things slow, or we just won't have sex at all! I care for you so much anyway. I don't care if we can't make love, I love you and I want to make you happy!".

"Ludwig, I'm a lost cause" Feli turned around and yelled at him, his arms locked against the back of the boat so he could face towards him. "It's not about being scared, I can't physically can't please you and that makes me worthless! I want more than anything to make you happy, and you can't even get the most important thing about love out of me…".

"Feli, this isn't your fault I promise" Ludwig told him "I'm not disappointed at all. Just come inside, we'll settle down and get some sleep".

"You aren't seeing the big issue here Ludwig! I'm broken!" Feli screamed out "I thought I was capable of loving someone but I can't. I'm broken, Ludwig!".

"You are not!" Ludwig yelled back, inching closer "Not every relationship requires sex. I love you and if you can't do it than I don't want it. It's as simple as that".

"Ludwig…" Feli gasped out, completely breathless.

Then, a wave so hard pounded against the boat. The water crashed and rose up, swallowing Feli with it as it went back down to the depths bellow.

Without thinking, Ludwig jumped after him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo! Sorry guys, I've been really sick lately but here it is! <em>**

**_Gays were actually extremely common way back when, men were so fit and desirable that other man would drop their attraction to woman to be with a man. _**

**_Sex was also very important back then, which is why being so damaged in the art of love-making for Feli is a big deal. _**

**_Ludwig will have to let him know they can be in a loving relationship without that necessity, which is important. _**

**_But first, let's see if Feli and Lud can survive this. _**

**_See you next update! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Feli didn't know how to keep himself afloat at all. Ludwig knew this because as soon as he fell into the deep abyss he was no where to be seen.

Ludwig kicked his feet hard, loosing his sandals to the merciless waves. He was less concerned for his foot wear and more for his and Feli's lives as the water crashed against him. it threatened to pull him down even further.

Once Ludwig went under he forced his eyes open to the salt water. It burned his sockets yet it allowed him to get a good outline of Feli's red hair.

He enveloped his body around Feli and then pushed himself up. As soon as his head left the water he could hear his brother screaming in complete terror on the upper deck.

"Have you gone mad?!" he strained his vocal cords on every ward. Gilbert let his body hang off the edge to throw the rope as close to Ludwig as possible. Two of the other crew members helped.

Ludwig had to use all his upper body strength to support Feli and hang on to the rope.

As Gilbert and the men pulled them up Ludwig planted his feet against the side of the boat and climbed up vertically.

"You dumb bastard" Gilbert punished him with his words "Most people who fall off boats would be left to die!".

His brother rarely got frustrated with him, hearing such hateful words from his mouth told Ludwig what he did was stupid to begin with.

Trying to take advantage of Feli, causing him distressing pain and forcing him to run out to the upper deck in the first place.

They laid Feli down, he was the color white. A disturbing color, one that just wasn't natural.

He had been under the water much longer than Ludwig, at some point he had to have lost consciousness, filling his lungs up with water.

Ludwig gave him a rough punch to the chest to get his heart starting again. Feli's reaction was painful, he heaved out all the water in his lungs through a rough cough.

He laid on the wooden flooring gasping for air, shivering and helpless.

"Shit…" was all Gilbert could say.

The men brought thick quilts and new clothes for him, Feli was still only half-conscious so they had to dress him themselves. They said they didn't know what more they could do for him, that it'd be up to god wether he lived or died.

For the first time in a long time, Ludwig prayed.

…

_"__Father, why is it we don't pray anymore?" Ludwig asked. _

_"__We've got everything we need now. A good stable home, riches, and all the Romans rotting in hell where they should be" Alaric, his father, told him. _

_"__But father…You're dying. Do you not want to be saved?" Ludwig asked, placing his small hand against his father's chest where his failing heart was._

_"__Because if it's any consent to you, child, I don't care where I go" Alaric said "If god wants to spare me, then he shall. If he chooses to punish me for causing your innocence to vanish from your heart then may he send me where that dreadful Augustus ended up". _

_"__Father, I still have innocence. I promise" Ludwig tried to convince him. _

_"__No, no you've lost it, my Ludwig. It's all my fault, you didn't have to do what you did for me" Alaric "I shouldn't have done a lot of things. So there will be no prayer for my demise, it'll be like a game of chance". _

_His father died that night. No priest came to set his soul at ease, Ludwig didn't even visit the church that night. _

_Ludwig had sinned twice then. _

_His father didn't mean to, but forcing his son not to pray for him left him out of god's hands. _

_Alaric brought destruction, within birth and death he destroyed. _

_The child most like him would obviously have the burden the same curse. _

_Gilbert was born a frail Albino, white hair and blood red eyes. _

_And Ludwig, why some said he looked like a marbled sculpture of his father. _

_That's what he feared. _

_…_

Feli miraculously recovered the next morning, even without a doctor's help he stood on both his two legs and conversed with the people on the boat.

Of course, what followed with Feli's black outs was memory loss. Everything seemed to fade away from the poor boy, he worked so hard to remember his grandfather's name and now he walked around bare-footed and confused.

Gilbert had to remind him why were were on the boat in the first place.

If anything, Ludwig thought that it was better for once. He didn't want Feli to remember what horrid thing Ludwig almost did to him.

If love making wasn't available, then Ludwig would make due.

The only sad part was Feli seemed to have forgotten Ludwig's confession last night as well.

He yearned to kiss Feli's delicate face but he would have to win his approval yet again.

In the mean time, his impulsive needs could wait. Feli had to get better first.

"Good morning to you Ludwig! You slept in late" Feli greeted him with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I felt rather…Sick last night" Ludwig told half the truth.

"Really now? Same with me, I have no idea why but I woke up in a cold sweat this morning. As if I had run a fever the whole night, maybe you caught what I had. We were in each other's arms last night" Feli said.

"T-That's right, you…Got rather sick last night and your sleep was troubled so I held you"

"Thank you, I really appreciate you" Feliciano's eyes were filled with love. His once pale skin was back to it's normal skin tone and even a light blush was left on his cheeks.

Their love was for real, Ludwig had no doubt about it.

"Let me check your temperature again" Ludwig said, Feli tilted his head upward to the taller man and they touched foreheads.

Ludwig hummed as if he was taking notes in his head, he then kissed Feli's forehead and ended the convo with a snarky reply.

"You seem all good to me".

He left to go get some food when Gilbert came up to him with a smirk, "That was rather smooth" his elder brother raised his eyebrow childishly.

"While you were sleeping we made a connection, he just doesn't remember because of when he fell overboard last night" Ludwig said "I'm letting him take his time, I really hope he remembers how I feel about him, I'm honestly too nervous to admit it again".

"I always knew you had a romantic side to you" Gilbert told him "Maybe girls just weren't your aim. He's a pretty boy if you ask me too".

"Thank you Gilbert" Ludwig smiled at the support he was given.

"No problem, we should be near the Ostrogoth kingdom soon. Make sure you eat something before we get to the dock" Gilbert said.

That was right, that's what they were there for. To re-unite Feli with his people and recover his past. Some time along the way he seemed to have forgotten.

He recalled being told that the Ostrogoth Kingdom would be taken over soon. By the emperor of Byzantine himself. It was probably something out of his control, but he didn't want Feli to be in the midst of some sort of war.

He wanted him to live safe and happy.

Who knew what would happen, maybe if Ludwig had returned to church again and release his heart out god will spare him yet again despite all the wrong in his life.

Gilbert would tell him not to, that he should let life happen as it does.

He had to admit, a little piece of him wanted to leave his life out of some greater power's hands and take his chances. But nothing was wrong with a little prayer, for the better life of someone he loved.

Ludwig ate the seeds out of one of the pomegranates Feli brought with him.

After than, smooth sailing finally halted to a stop at the dock of Italy itself. Where the great Roman empire once stood.

"Look at that Feli, it's your true home" Ludwig said, pointing towards the wondrous buildings that stood before them. All made of stone and engraved with artistic design.

"You know I'd love to say my home lies with you and Gilbert, but this _is _amazing!" Feli's eyes scanned around "I can't believe I came from such an amazing place!".

"No one will insult your heritage here also" Ludwig noted, that was also a big reason why they went there.

"I'm really happy, I still can't believe you did this for me" Feli said "Thank you".

"Alright, now let's get exploring. Maybe you'll remember something"

They all left the boat and walked around town. This time Gilbert and Ludwig were the ones receiving stares.

It felt weird being the odd one out for a change.

The people kept their distant but were very respectful. They ended up traveling up to Florence, buying newer more traditional clothing for Feli.

Gilbert stuck to the sidelines, looking through each crevasse in the building walls.

"Gilbert, are you looking for her again" Ludwig mentioned the prostitute he spent a one night stand with.

"She said she was moving somewhere up north-east, she might be here" Gilbert answered.

"You do realize what her business is right? Gilbert, she can't be in a relationship with someone if she makes love for a living" Ludwig lectured him.

"I think everyone can be loved" Feli added his own opinion.

"Yeah, listen to the kid, Ludwig. He's smart" Gilbert told him.

After walking for a bit Feli came across a quiet grassy area of the town. There was a stone bench right next to a large tree, the tree looked like it had a big 'V' carved into it.

Feli walked over to it without saying a word. As if some great force took over his body and made him walk to that very spot.

"Do you remember this place?' Ludwig asked.

"I think so…" he said, tracing his hand gently across the V, "I feel like I wrote this…Yeah, me and Lovino wrote this when we were-".

He paused immediately and let out a large gasp.

"What? What is it"

"My brother's name is Lovino".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for very late update. This note will be left on all of the newest updates of my stories. I've been at the hospital for a while because of personal reasons and then I had to get used to going to school again. <em>**

**_I should be getting back to work again! See you next update. _**


End file.
